


Blooming Flowers

by janto321 (FaceofMer)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alpha Greg Lestrade, Alpha/Omega, Bonding, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Omega Mycroft Holmes, Omega Verse, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:42:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22731181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaceofMer/pseuds/janto321
Summary: Mycroft was never supposed to fall in love. It happened anyway.
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade
Comments: 14
Kudos: 247
Collections: Mystrade Soulmates Week 2020





	Blooming Flowers

Mycroft Holmes wasn’t supposed to fall in love. 

As an omega, he’d had his share of courting alphas when he was younger, for his family money if nothing else, but he’d rebuffed them all. 

He’d poured his time and ambition into his work. He enjoyed his job and if sometimes the nights and heats were lonely he knew it was all worth it. 

Greg Lestrade stumbled into his life via Sherlock. The alpha was hard working and patient. Mycroft had to admit that he was attractive. And bonded. So, off-limits. 

But then Greg’s divorce happened and they found themselves drawn together like opposing magnets. Cautious dinners turned to relaxed coffees and long conversations. 

Now, almost a year later, Mycroft waited for Greg to come through the door, ignoring his anxiety. They were bonding tonight; tomorrow they’d leave for a short vacation. A bond, a mate, a marriage. Things he never thought he’d have for himself. 

Mycroft wasn’t supposed to fall in love but as Greg came through the door he basked in the warmth of his smile. Greg leaned in to kiss him gently. “All yours,” he said. 

“And I’m yours.” Mycroft wrapped his arms around his waist, scenting him. 

Greg gave a low growl. “May I take you to bed?”

“I rather wish you would.”

Greg took his hand and led him upstairs. Mycroft breathed in, letting their mixed scents relax him as they moved towards the bed. Greg nudged him to a seat and knelt to untie his shoes, setting them aside. Mycroft ran a hand through Greg’s hair as he kissed his knee, then stood.

Slowly, reverently, Greg undressed him. Mycroft moved to help, moaning softly at the slip of fabric against his skin. It made him feel worshiped to be treated this way, wiping away any lingering fears, leaving him tingling and wanting.

Greg kissed him as he removed the last stitch of clothing, smiling against his lips. “I love you,” he whispered.

Mycroft cupped his cheek and tilted his head back so he could look into his eyes. “And I love you.”

Greg stole one more kiss then stepped back, stripping out of his own clothes. Mycroft moved to the middle of the bed, watching. They’d made love plenty of times before, but tonight was special. The soft sound of rain on the window only added to the magic in the air.

Finally, Greg was bare. He moved smoothly onto the bed, pushing Mycroft back and settling over him. They sipped kisses from one another’s lips, unhurried, reveling in the moment. 

Mycroft smoothed his hands over Greg’s shoulders. Greg rolled his hips, making them groan as they moved together. Moving down, Greg kissed Mycroft’s jaw, throat, chest, stomach, each kiss sending sparks of pleasure through Mycroft’s body, making him shift and moan.

Greg reached over and grabbed the lube. He smirked at Mycroft before swallowing him down all at once.

Mycroft cried out, hands scrabbling for purchase. Greg pinned his hip with one hand, the other pressing a finger into him, quickly adding a second. Mycroft spread himself wide, arching up against him.

“You’re so beautiful,” murmured Greg, pulling off his cock and kissing one of his favorite freckles on the crest of Mycroft’s hip.

Mycroft was already too far gone to answer, surrendering to the one man he trusted with all of his heart. 

Greg worked him open for a few minutes more then withdrew his fingers and gave him one more kiss before nudging Mycroft to roll over. “Need to mount you, love.”

Mycroft obeyed without hesitation, canting his hips and offering his throat.

Carefully, Greg sank into him, kissing his scent pad before he started moving in earnest.

Mycroft moaned, comforted by Greg’s weight, surrounded by him. He tensed as he felt Greg’s teeth, but that quickly kaleidoscoped into pleasure as Greg bit down.

Fire burned down his veins. Mycroft moaned and came as their bond formed, binding them together.

When he fully came back to himself he was laying on his side, Greg spooned tightly around him, licking the fresh mark. Mycroft smiled and looked down at where their hands were wound together.

“Greg,” he said quietly, turning his wrist.

“Hmm?” said Greg raising his head.

“Look,” said Mycroft, moving his hand so Greg could see it better.

Greg turned over his own wrist and brought it next to Mycroft’s. There on their wrists were flowers and vines. Holding their wrists together they could see where the lines of one crossed onto the other.

“Marks only happen when it’s a true soul bond,” said Mycroft quietly.

Greg kissed his bondmark. “I’m yours,” he said.

“Indeed,” said Mycroft. “And it seems I’m yours. I love you.”

Greg dropped his wrist to hug him. “I love you, too.”

Mycroft tugged the blanket over them both. Greg settled behind him and Mycroft felt him drift off to sleep

No, he was never supposed to fall in love, but it had happened anyway. And the blooming flower on his wrist was like a benediction, a blessing over their new life together.

**Author's Note:**

> Much thanks to astudyinfic and bookjunkiecat for reading along and reading it over. I wanted to get something done for this! You can mostly find me on twitter these days @merindab


End file.
